


“Bored! Please talk to me.”

by Lianna_Kent, obsessorofmusic



Series: On-line Messaging [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Flirting, Chatting & Messaging, Comedy, Flirting, Friendship/Love, Implied Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Implied Slash, M/M, Nervous Armin, One Shot, Slice of Life, Teen Romance, Tiny bit of Angst, awesomeness, smallest amount of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:39:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lianna_Kent/pseuds/Lianna_Kent, https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessorofmusic/pseuds/obsessorofmusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's at home trying to do his work but boredom get's the better of him and he needs someone to chat with. Armin starts chatting and the awkward flirting begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Bored! Please talk to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I somehow moved on from fangirling and crying over the Jean/Marco doomed relationship to talking about how awkward it would be if we saw someone's bad flirting in their private messaging - we then sat down and wrote this!  
> I took Eren's part when she took Armins  
> Have just as much fun and squealing reading this as we did writing in (in a busy library) and let us know what you think.

SAT 14:05

Eren: Anyone there? Talk to me – I’m bored!  
Bored! Please talk to me … I’m losing the will to live here.

Armin: Hi Eren! What’s up?

Eren: Stuck at home ALONE again – meant to be doing work but I hate it!  
Entertain me.

Armin: I don’t know … how come you’re home alone again?

Eren: ‘Rents gone shopping again. Told me before they went that I better not leave the house before finishing my work … so stuck in my room alone  
… all alone.

Armin: Dude, that sucks. Have you even started it yet?

Eren: What do you think?

Armin: Probably not – knowing you. Want me to come over and try to help you? (Not guaranteeing I’d be much help though!)

Eren: Oh god – with your “help” I’d get nothing done. But I wouldn't be opposed to you coming over.

Armin: I’m not that bad!  
Sorry – didn’t realise I was such a distraction. I’d better stay here then – let you get on with your own work.

Eren: Usually I love your distraction techniques …  
Oh god how I love them!  
… but I have way too much work to do for that type of distraction today. I can’t afford a beautiful blond distraction today!

Armin: Beautiful!?! *Scoff* But I understand …  
Your work is far more important than me! I’m the disappointed one now!

Eren: Don’t be disappointed Arrie – you can “distract” me later.

Armin  
Oh OK, sounds good to me. When you want me?

Eren: Oh god – don’t ask me that – the answer will always be RIGHT NOW! But we've already spoken about how distractions are no good for my work load!  
We’ll have to wait until tomorrow – rents are going away for the week first thing tomorrow.

Armin: They’re away for a whole week?  
Imagine all the fun we can have in an empty house for a whole week.  
I miss you.

Eren: Yes. A hole week of just you and me  
*whole* was what I meant to type ;-)  
… miss you too

Armin: Yeah right! “Whole” my ass!

Eren: *licking lips*

Armin: Stop it Eren!

Eren: Why? … I thought you liked it.

Armin: Eren!!! I’ve already reached my limit – I’m not used to writing this type of thing!  
I’m not sure I can write like this anymore – you’re making me nervous as it is!

Eren: Don’t be nervous – I love it when your OPEN and honest with me

Armin: “Open”!!!!! Really Eren!

Eren: Hey – now you’re the one reading too much into things!

Armin: Everything’s changing way too fast for me Eren … with everything that’s happening.  
I feel so lost sometimes! I feel like I can’t keep up.

Eren: What do you mean Arrie? Please don’t feel lost – I’m right here with you.

Armin: It’s just – you’re so comfortable with this type of thing … the typing  
This kind of typing …  
And I don’t think I can be that forward – you’re the one that always starts everything and I'm afraid that one day you’ll get bored with me!

Eren: Bored of you?!?!?!?!? – You must be joking!  
… and anyway – I thought you loved my forwardness. I’m sure you screamed that at some point during our last “training session”

Armin: Eren! I did not …  
It was quite intense though! (Bear with me – I’m trying to be more forward)

Eren: XD  
Oh yes you did – along with an untold amount of profanities

Armin: Well …  
I know that the rough language turns you on  
(I can’t believe I just said that!)

Eren: Shut it blondie ;-) or I won’t allow you near my Titan ever again

Armin: But I love your titan … and don’t be too angry with me Eren … or you might go full Titan … again 

Eren: Why? Don’t you think you could take it?

Armin: Of course I can take it … I’ve been inside a Titan before

Eren: Armin! Wow! Loving the forwardness. I could get used to this.  
How much do you miss me right now?

Armin: So much …  
Can’t you take my new found forwardness Titan?

Eren: Oh I can take it! I can just imagine it now – you standing above me, demanding things from me with those amazing pupils blown wide – full of want.

Armin: Have you been staring into my eyes titan?  
I’ll just have to try that next time I have you under me

Eren: I can’t resist those sapphire orbs – you know that  
Can’t wait until tomorrow now! I can’t wait to have you here in my arms

Armin: Who said I agreed to coming round tomorrow?  
… just because you’re a Titan, doesn't mean I have to bow to your will.

Eren: Do you not want to bend over for me?  
… or shall I bow to your will this time?  
Arrie?  
You still there?  
Don’t leave me like this – you’ve got me all hot and bothered now and I’ve given up on my work because of you – take responsibility!

(message seen by Armin)

SAT 14:40

Armin: Sorry! I’m back – had some business to attend to.  
… so where were we? – you were all hot and bothered and wanted me to take responsibility? Eren – I’m sorry but I believe that it would be polite for you to bow to me for once …

Eren: You will be sorry blondie! I expect you to make it up to me – ignoring me for a whole 20 minutes and leaving me in this state!  
What were you doing anyway?

Armin: Is it any of your business? – I didn’t realise you would miss me that much, and I have every intention of making it up to you …  
… what would you have me do?

Eren: Oh is that right? You know just how to play me. You do realise that everything you do is my business right? I do own you after all.

Armin: I don’t see your name written anywhere on my body – therefore you don’t own me

Eren: Oh but I distinctly remember marking my possession in my very own way – I’m sure my mark hasn’t faded yet.

Armin: I suppose my cherished bruise is proof enough that I do belong to you Mr Titan. But I’m still not telling you – you’ll have to wait to see for yourself what I was doing.  
… just to please you!

Eren: Oh yeah? Just what do you have on offer for me?

Armin: Myself obviously – I do belong to you after all

Eren: Damn right. Armin – I don’t think I can wait until tomorrow. I NEED you right now!

Armin: On my way. Already packed my stuff – there was no way in hell that I was sleeping alone tonight anyway  
… but what about your parents? And all that work you had?

Eren: I’ll just tell them the truth when they get back – that my best friend has come over to “tutor” me! I’ll just leave out the exact subject that you’ll be tutoring me in 

Armin: You naughty titan – I may need to punish you for your bad behaviour.  
I’m on my way over

Eren: I’m getting my permanent markers ready – I’m going to mark every single piece of you that belongs to me tonight

SAT 15:11

Mikasa: Well - that was interesting!

(message seen by Mikasa, Sasha, Jean, Reiner, Bertolt, Annie, Connie, Levi, Marco)

Sasha: Oh my god!

Annie: I’m out! Can’t deal with this!  
(Annie has left the conversation)

Sasha: Oh my god! Oh my god! I knew it!

Mikasa: What just happened?

Jean: I don’t think they realised that they were on the group chat! Ha ha ha – fantastic!

Connie: Loooooooolzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Sasha: Oh damn! That was so hot! I knew it – I just knew that there was something going on between those two

Marco: :”> Oh my! That was intense

Jean: Ha ha – amazingly dense Jaeger strikes again! What a total dick!

Marco: Jean! Don’t be so mean – Armin’s going to be traumatised when he realises this

Jean: Don’t feel sorry for them babe – looks like they’ll have an extremely good time tonight – I’m never letting Yeager live this down!

Marco: Jean!

Reiner: Nice way to tumble out of the closet Yeager!

Bertolt: Be nice Reiner – do you even remember how long it took for you to be truthful about us?!? Congratulations Eren, Armin – I’m happy for you both

Marco: Yeah congrats you two

Levi: Oh no – not this teenage drama crap again! You do realise that this is the school’s MMA club chat and not some …  
I’m not even going to bother finishing that sentence!

Mikasa: They’re idiots! And Levi – you owe me $10

Levi: That was meant to be just between us!

Mikasa: I still want my money! This sooooo counts

(Levi has left the conversation)

Mikasa: He’s such a sore looser!

Jean: They’re never going to live this down! I’m gonna ride Yeager’s arse so hard about this!

Marco: Behave Jean or I’ll tell everyone about some of your secrets

Jean: Don’t you mean some of our secrets freckles?

Marco: Private convo NOW!

Mikasa: Hey Reiner – I do believe you also owe me $10 after that little revelation – I’m making good money tonight

Reiner: Shit! You called it girl – Didn’t see that one coming I have to say!

Connie: I just can’t wait for school on Monday! It’s gonna be soooooooo much fun!

SAT 18:37

Eren: Oh FUCK!

Armin: I’m so embarrassed – I’m so sorry everyone!  
… I just …  
… I don’t even know what to say – I never ever act like this usually  
I’m so sorry

Eren: Fuck – just fuck!

(message seen by Armin, Connie, Mikasa, Sasha, Reiner, Marco, Bertolt, Jean, Ymir, Krista)


End file.
